Feverish Recovery
by minakochan28
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya is still recovering from the Sternritters' attacks. He has a fever that could claim his life and no one can heal him. Until his Vice-Captain and Vice Captain of the 4th think of Kuchki Rukia. Only she can save him. But how? HitsuRuki!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY I HAVE FINALLY DONE A FANFIC ON MY FAVORITE CRACK PAIRING! I AM A MEMBER OF THE HITSURUKI ARMY! Too bad it would never happen...**

**Before you read, know this:**

**This keeps up with the manga. If you haven't read and want to wait for the anime's return, THEN STOP READING NOW!**

**I prefer the Japanese translation "Vice-captain" and using terms like "reiatsu".**

**Reiatsu = Spiritual Pressure**

**Zanpaktou = Soul Slayer**

**San = Mister or Miss**

**' = thoughts**

**" = spoken out loud**

**_italics = _Hyorinmarou speaking**

***WARNING! SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC. I TRIED TO KEEP IT WITHIN, BUT IT WAS HARD!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. **

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V<strong>

Despite the sneer and feeling of repulsion that comes to mind when one thinks of Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you had to admit he was a brilliant scientist. The simple fact that he was able to counteract the zombie blood within Captain Hitsugaya from that Sternritter is proof enough. His treatments would create a fever within the victim strong enough to evaporate the zombie blood from the victim's bloodstream without killing them (just barely, but hey! They live. Who's complaining? *Ignoring the screams from Captain Hitsugaya*****). It was a miracle that Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto were able to survive; however, seeing as how they were alive when the zombie blood was placed within them, it went to show that they could survive Mayuri's treatments.

Now that both Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro and Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku had been cleansed of the zombie blood, they were in the care of Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane. Mayuri left with the zombified Kensei and Rose to find any other possible test subjects *cough*** **survivors. Though Isane initially demanded that they also be healed, Mayuri said it would be impossible seeing as how they were already dead when the Sternritter turned them into zombies. Isane then sadly turned all her attention to healing Rangiku and Hitsugaya.

Rangiku had made a fabulous recovery (as always ;] ), but Captain Hitsugaya was a different story. His fever simply wouldn't go down.

"He's burning up!" yelled Rangiku as she frantically tried to help Vice-Captain Isane heal him.

"I am aware. We need to find a way to lower his body temperature" replied Isane calmly.

"Captain needs to be cold at all times! Can't your zanpaktou do anything? Doesn't it have to do with snow?" yelled Rangiku. You could see from the desperation in her eyes how much she cared about her little captain.

"My zanpaktou simply conjures up snow from which I can sometimes create snowstorms. It won't help him at all" said Isane.

Calmly thinking of a way to help the fallen captain during this time was difficult. Without access to the fourth division's medical supplies, it was next to impossible to lower his fever. Both Isane and Rangiku combined didn't have enough reiatsu to generate sufficient healing kido, since they were also both injured. Suddenly, Isane was struck with a wild idea.

Isane turned to Rangiku and said "Rangiku, go find Kuchki Rukia. Her zanpaktou is ice-based like Captain Hitsugaya. She might have the strength to help"

"Kuchki-san is still alive? How do you know?" replied Rangiku. Last she saw of Kuchki was when the Quincy first attacked Seiretei.

"Yes. She was the one who brought the bodies of Captains Kensei and Rose. I could feel that she has grown tremendously in power. She is our best bet. She will be with her brother and Vice-Captain Abarai Renji"

Rangiku look determinedly at Captain Hitsugaya. "I will find her".

* * *

><p>'That's odd. The Sternritter just disappeared' thought Rukia as she made her way to Renji.<p>

"It seems their leader believed their worth to have come to an end" replied Captain Kuchki Byakuya as he stumbled (somehow gracefully) to Rukia.

"Nii-sama! You're hurt" cried Rukia as she sought to steady him.

"Captain, we need to find someone from the Fourth to help you" said Renji as he took in Byakuya's wounds.

After walking for some time they decided to take a quick rest. However, they sensed someone quickly approaching. They got on their guard and tried to sense who it was. After a few moments, Renji lowered his zanpaktou and said "Rangiku?"

'Finally, finally, FINALLY! I FOUND THEM!' thought Rangiku as she sped up towards the direction she sensed Renji. She knew that wherever Renji was, Kuchki-san would be close by.

"RENJI, CAPTAIN KUCHKI, KUCHKI-SAN, THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU! I NEED YOU THREE TO COME WITH ME TO WHERE ISANE AND MY CAPTAIN ARE! HE NEEDS MEDICAL HELP AND KUCHKI-SAN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP HIM!

The three looked wide-eyed at Rangiku as she looked more distressed than usual. Given this was a time of war and had to do with her captain, it was understandable.

"How could I possibly help him?" said Rukia.

"He was infected by a Sternritter but Mayuri got rid of the infecting blood by creating a fever within his body to burn it out. However, his temperature won't lower and he could die. No matter what Isane does, he won't heal. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" cried Rangiku. Tears slipped out her blue eyes as she recalled how weak he last looked.

Rukia looked towards her brother. He simply met her gaze and a silent conversation was quickly exchanged. She turned to Rangiku and said

"Lead us to them. While I try to help Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Isane will help my brother".

Rangiku used all her power to refrain from crushing Rukia in a hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH KUCHKI-SAN!"

Rukia softly smiled in return, hoping to reassure Rangiku. "Please just call me Rukia. Now let's hurry".

* * *

><p>After some time, they made it to where Isane and Hitsugaya were hiding. They had found an old barrack that was more secure than the other buildings in Seiretei.<p>

"I found them and Rukia-san said she'll try to help" said Rangiku excitedly. "How is he doing?"

"He hasn't gotten either better or worse since you left" replied Isane.

Rukia helped Renji lower Byakuya onto a cot and allowed Isane to take a look at his wounds. While Renji tried to calm Rangiku down, Rukia made her way to Hitsugaya.

'He looks pretty bad' thought Rukia as she examined the white-haired captain. He was sweating profusely, shaking, and mumbling incoherently. His face was flushed, eyes closed, breathing erratic, and his lips were fairly chapped. 'Well, considering what he just went through, I suppose it's a miracle he's still alive. Of course, I would expect nothing less from the Captain of the 10th'.

Rukia raised her palm to cup his forehead to check his temperature. As she placed it upon him, he stopped shaking and turned towards her hand. She yanked her hand back at the heat she came into contact with.

* * *

><p><strong>HITSUGAYA P.O.V<strong>

In his delirious state, he tried to search for the cool palm that had touched him. He kept seeing images of the entire war- who he fought, how many in his division had fallen, and how he had fallen prey to that weird Sternritter girl while he was recovering from a previous battle. He could also hear voices, but couldn't pinpoint any of them. All that mattered now was finding that cold within this uncomfortable heat that threatened to consume him.

Once again, he felt that wonderful coolness, this time on his cheek. Not thinking about his actions, he snuggled closer to it, trying to let the cold travel throughout his body. It felt SO GOOD.

He felt another coolness brush something away from his forehead. Surely not his hair? That would've burned away long ago in this heat. Not that he really cared at this point. It was such a sweet relief that nothing else mattered except keeping this coolness for as long as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA P.O.V<strong>

Rukia brushed his fringe away from his forehead to cup her palm there while her other hand rested on his cheek. He seemed to react to his because he stopped thrashing around and mumbling. Then Rukia came to a conclusion.

"I need to lower the temperature of the room. His body will react and hopefully he will recover a bit. Everyone needs to evacuate, otherwise you'll freeze to death."

Renji and Byakuya simply nodded their assent. They trusted Rukia and her judgment. Also, they didn't have enough strength to withstand the freezing temperature her zanpaktou would generate. Renji helped Byakuya stand and they both said their goodbyes to Rukia as they made their exit.

Isane then followed them, nodding her agreement to Rukia. Though she didn't know her well, she trusted that Rukia would do all she can to help the captain. Before she left, she gave Rukia a basin filled with water and a cloth to help bring down Hitsugaya's temperature.

Unsurprisingly, Rangiku tried to stay put.

"I'm not leaving my captain again. He needs me here".

Rukia met her gaze and stated "Vice-Captain Matsumoto, if you stay here, you will die. Which do you think your captain would prefer? Please trust me. I know this will help him. Hyorinmarou is the strongest ice zanpaktou. Surely his wielder can survive Shirayuki's lowered temperatures. If you won't trust me, trust in your captain."

Rangiku lowered her gaze and sighed resignedly. She then turned to her captain and said, "Get well captain. This war isn't over, and Seiretei needs you."

She then looked at Rukia. "I leave him in your hands Rukia-san". She then left and locked the door behind her.

Rukia sighed as she grabbed Shirayuki's hilt. She called out her shikai and observed as Hitsugaya seemed to relax under the freezing wind of Shirayuki's release. Stabbing the ground behind Hitsugaya's head, she controlled the room's temperature to below freezing and began to run a healing kido over his entire body. Once she was sure all his wounds were closed, she got the basin and started to wipe the sweat off his face and neck.

Throughout the night, she would constantly check his temperature and happily discovered it to be steadily lowering. 'Hopefully he'll be better by morning'.

* * *

><p><strong>HITSUGAYA P.O.V<strong>

Finally, these visions are clearing up and the heat is fading. I feel as though a cold wind is embracing me, pushing away this horrible heat and slowing everything down. This coolness previously on my face leaves for a while, and then comes back, slowing my breathing and calming my entire self. Whatever it is, I want it to stay forever. It's so soft and soothing, gentle and cool.

I want more. I want this coolness all around me. As I feel it touch my face again I grab it and pull it towards me. I think I hear a gasp, but it's probably nothing. All that matter is now this gentle coolness is next to me. I grab it and hold it close so that it cannot escape. Its mine and I'm not letting it go.

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA P.O.V<strong>

Rukia gasped as Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her with surprising strength towards him. A blush blossomed on her face as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

'He's sick. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's the Ice Prince and doesn't do perverted things. He's simply sick and reaching out for my cold kido. He's THIS strong when he's sick?!' yelled Rukia in her mind.

Being this close gave Rukia a chance to get a good look at his face. His face was back to its normal tan and he was no longer sweating. He also wasn't thrashing or mumbling at all, but instead was slowly breathing in and out.

'Good, he's asleep. He definitely needs a good long rest. I'll keep Shirayuki out so his temperature doesn't spike again.' Rukia then tried to get up off the cot, but Hitsugaya seemed to have an iron grip on her waist, intent on having her next to him while he slept.

The tips of Rukia's ears were red as she realized she would have to remain in her position until morning. Well, if she turned the opposite way….

Rukia turned so her back faced Hitsugaya and willed herself to sleep. If she were to maintain her shikai, she would need to rest. She would just have to wake up before everyone came back. Then Rukia closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, Rukia sensed the others approaching. Using all her strength, she tore herself from Hitsugaya's grasp and raised the temperature to a range more suitable for the others.

In addition to those who were there yesterday, Captain Hirako Shinji and Vice-Captain Hinamori Momo came to check on Hitsugaya's condition.

"How is Shiro-chan?" cried Hinamori. Her captain tried to console her as tears ran down her face.

As Isane ran a full-body scan on Hitsugaya, she was surprised to find him almost completely healed. He simply needed more rest. She turned to Rukia with a smile on her face and replied to the rest of the group:

"All he needs is more rest. His temperature is back to normal and all his wounds are healed. Kuchki-san did a fantastic job".

Rangiku cried tears of joy as her and Hinamori wrapped Rukia up in a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much for helping him. He's like a brother to us, and we don't know what we would've done without him" cried Rangiku.

"You saved my brother. I am forever in your debt Kuchki-san" cried Hinamori.

Rukia softly smiled at both women and stated, "It was nothing. I kept the room below freezing all night and tended to his wounds, which helped bring down his fever. The rest was all Captain Hitsugaya."

Rukia then turned to Byakuya and checked his wounds. It seemed that Isane had healed him as well. She smiled at her brother and stated that she was glad he was well. He nodded in thanks.

Renji then turned to the two and said, "We should go. Ichigo and the others left Seiretei, but I'm pretty sure they're coming back. Something tells me that they're gonna bring the enemy with them. We should get ready."

Rukia nodded and went to grab her zanpaktou. They said their goodbyes and left the others in search of their comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>HITSUGAYA P.O.V<strong>

The next day, Hitsugaya groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light. He felt light-headed and had no clue where he was. All he knew was that pleasant coolness had left, leaving him feeling a bit empty.

As he tried to raise himself off the cot, his Vice-Captain and childhood friend sought to keep him down.

"Captain, you're recovering. Please lie still. What is the last thing you remember?"

Hitsugaya struggled with his memory. Then it hit him.

He snarled and said "that bastard Kurotsuchi. He treated me like a damn experiment".

Rangiku looked sympathetically at him. "I know. He did the same to me. However, he evaporated the zombie blood that Sternritter infected us with by spiking up our body temperature. I recovered, but your temperature wouldn't go down."

Hitsugaya then looked towards Hinamori. "What are you doing here?"

Hinamori responded "After Matsumoto-san left you in the care of Kuchki-san, Captain Hirako and I ran into her. She told us you were being healed and brought us here. Captain, Matsumoto-san, and I took turns as watch guard while Isane observed your progress. Captain is outside right now taking his turn."

Hitsugaya tried to sort out all the information at once. Okay, so he was down for at least two days. Isane, Matsumoto, and Hirako are here. And Kuchki helped heal him.

Wait…WHAT?!

"What do you mean Kuchki was here? How could he have helped?"

Rangiku chuckled. "Not Captain Kuchki. Kuch….Rukia-san. She helped lower your temperature and cared for you until you were well."

Hitsugaya was confused. Last he checked, Kuchki was simply a Vice-Captain. Her reiatsu level was not strong enough to heal him.

"I could tell she's gotten a lot stronger! Her reiatsu is now on par with a captain! I wonder if she attained bankai!" said Hinamori dreamily.

"All I know is that she was strong enough to control temperature for long periods of time and healed my captain" said Rangiku.

While they blabbered on about how strong Rukia was, Hitsugaya laid back and thought.

'If she took care of me, she must have been the source of that coolness. Her zanpaktou is ice-based as well. But I had no idea she could control temperature.'

_'It seems Kuchki has unlocked Shirayuki's full potential'_

Hitsugaya was surprised to hear his zanpaktou. 'Hyorinmarou? Who is Shirayuki?'

_'Sode no Shirayuki is Kuchki's zanpaktou. She has the ability to fully control temperature, just as I can control the weather. She can even lower her wielder's body temperature and surrounding areas to Absolute Zero. She is quite powerful; and therefore, Kuchki Rukia must be extremely powerful to be able to wield her.'_

Hitsugaya took in this information and stared out into the ruins of Seiretei. If what Hyorinmarou said is true, then it is very possible that Kuchki attained bankai. For some odd reason, that calmed him down. She would be safe.

Strangely enough, Hitsugaya felt the need to worry about her. He was just curious is all! After all, they are the only two ice wielders in Seiretei! And he still needed to thank her for saving his life. Yes, he just needed to show his gratitude. Its what any man would do. He looked to the distance and had one thought running in his head:

'Thank you Kuchki. Survive so I can thank you in person.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know how I did! This is my first Bleach story so I know I need work.<strong>

**Let me know if you guys want me to add more chapters to the story. I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but as I was writing more ideas poured in. If not, I'll leave it as is. I'm satisfied with ending it there.**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! Seriously though, thank you for all the comments and favorites and follows and whatnot. I really do appreciate all the feedback. So as thanks, here is another chapter! **

**When I was finished writing the previous chapter and contemplating the next one, I didn't exactly picture it turning out like this. I also had to take into account how far the manga has come. So once again, if you don't keep up with the manga, don't read this cause there are spoilers!**

**If you do read the manga, FANGIRL WITH ME CAUSE HOLY SHIT IT IS AMAZING! They had better bring back the anime! **

**Same style as before. Italics are Hyorinmaru, ' = thoughts, " = speech**

**Not as much HitsuRuki as the previous chapter. It is what it is. **

**Enjoy! **

**Caution: Characters may be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. **

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V<strong>

No one could have predicted what Captain Ukitake's sickness truly entailed. To possess the right hand of the Soul King? It wasn't just unexpected. It was unfathomable!

It just seemed to be a natural part of life. Kuchki Byakuya was head of the Kuchki Clan. Rukia had the purest and most beautiful zanpaktou in all of Soul Society. And Ukitake was sick since childhood. It just was.

With this revelation, there was no way they could head to the Soul Palace. The shinigami in Soul Society had to stay to protect Ukitake while he served as a substitute for the Soul King.

"We will take turns guarding Captain Ukitake while this situation progresses. During this time, those who are not guarding will see Vice-Captain Isane for healing. That way, we can be at optimal health in case any Quincy decide to show up," said Captain Soi Fong.

The rest found it hard to argue with her. They created a schedule to protect Ukitake until other measures could be taken.

The first guard was set up, and the rest of the shinigami broke off into groups to decide who would get medical treatment first.

"Rukia, take the first group to Isane. Abarai and I are taking first watch," ordered Byakuya. Rukia nodded her head and headed out with the group, hoping to not run into any Quincy on the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA P.O.V<strong>

It didn't take long for Rukia to sense where Isane was. Though she had put up a barrier to disguise her reiatsu, Rukia found her to be in the same place as the last time she was there. The time Captain Hitsugaya had a fever. The time he….

Rukia's face enflamed as she remembered how he had grabbed and held her. She knew it was caused by his delirium, that he would never have engaged in such a intimate act with someone he didn't know. Heck, he hated when Rangiku hugged him (more like suffocated. Seriously, her chest should carry a warning sign!) Or when he was called by his nickname 'Shiro-chan'.

Rukia then began to wonder how the two leaders of the tenth division were doing. They were not present at the meeting, so she figured they were still recovering. 'I hope they are all right' she thought.

Within no time, the group reached Isane's location and was quickly ushered in. Rangiku then attacked Rukia with one of those infamous hugs.

"Rukia-san! I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried when you left! Tell me what has been happening outside!"

After everyone had been caught up, Isane began the healing process. Rukia was happy to see Rangiku fully recovered. She then asked about the captain.

"How is Captain Hitsugaya doing? Is he still recovering?"

"He is much better Rukia-san. Isane said that all he needs is a bit more rest. Then we can go back out and aid in the war. I can't thank you enough for what you did for him."

"It really was no trouble at all," replied Rukia with a light blush. She still wasn't used to receiving such praises from others.

Rangiku grabbed Rukia's hands and said "Rukia-san, he would have died. I can't imagine what I'd do without my captain, so whatever I can do to repay you, please let me know."

Rukia blinked, then gave a soft smile to Rangiku. "Then make it out of this war alive. The same with your captain."

Rangiku beamed at her. "As if there was any other option! After this war ends, you, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, and me are all going out to drink! Hey, what do you think of Hisagi? I think you two would make such a cute couple! I could set it up…."

They continued healing and conversing, with Rangiku laughing and Rukia swearing that her and Hisagi were simply comrades. They were almost able to forget about the war outside. It was nice.

As night fell, Isane took first watch, insisting that Rukia needed her rest. Rukia protested, but nevertheless found herself in a hallway, with Rangiku guiding her to an empty room. Rangiku then exclaimed

"I know! Let's drop by captain's room and check-up on him!"

Before Rukia could respond, she found herself in front of his door. Rangiku threw it open, yelling "CAPTAIN! LOOK WHO CAME TO SEE YOU!"

If Rukia wasn't embarrassed before, she definitely was now.

* * *

><p><strong>HITSUGAYA P.O.V<strong>

Hitsugaya was angry. Not his usual anger, sparked when someone disrespected him by not calling him with his proper (AND EARNED!) title of 'Captain'. Or when someone makes fun of his height (SERIOUSLY! HE'S GROWN ALMOST A FOOT DURING THIS WAR! BUT DID ANYONE NOTICE? Of course not…). Or when someone calls him by that stupid nickname 'Shiro-chan'. Or when Rangiku slacks off on her work.

No. He was tired of being in bed. First and foremost, Hitsugaya was a shinigami. Despite his recent attack, he was better now and should be out there helping! Not sitting around waiting for healing. Kuchki had done more than enough.

Hitsugaya's ears turned pink at the memory. It was embarrassing, needing help from one of his subordinates. He was a captain, damnit!

Yet he knew that without her help, he would have died. Then what purpose would he have served?

Disgruntled, Hitsugaya knew that he needed to rest a bit more. At least Kuchki had made it so he wouldn't have to remain in bed for much longer.

Hitsugaya then remembered that coolness that must have radiated from Kuchki when she healed him. It was nice. Then again, he loved anything that had to do with the cold. It reminded him of Hyorinmaru.

He then began to think about Kuchki. The only time he'd really seen her was during the zanpaktou rebellion. Even then they didn't converse much. He hardly knew her, mostly from what Ukitake would spill. It seemed Kuchki was one of his favorites. All he knew was that they shared the same element.

As if on cue, his noisy vice-captain barged in the door, yelling about who knows what. That didn't matter. What mattered was who was with her.

The one on his mind entered his room with Rangiku, eyes glued to the floor. Hitsugaya tried to hide his shock as he looked at Kuchki, the one who had apparently saved him. He then found it hard to contain his surprise as he felt the power difference within her. Hinamori and Matsumoto were right. Her reiatsu was captain-level now.

However, his mind blanked when she raised her eyes to lock onto his. That shade of violet seemed to capture his very being, drowning him in the most pleasant way. Hitsugaya couldn't move, couldn't even breathe, as he looked into her seemingly endless purple eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA P.O.V<strong>

Rukia bowed in respect and acknowledged the tenth division's captain.

"I am glad to see you recovered Captain Hitsugaya. You look much better than when I first arrived here."

He didn't respond. It seemed Captain Hitsugaya was in some sort of trance, not even pausing to blink.

Rukia then began to explain everything that had happened since he was away, trying to elicit some form of reaction from him. When that didn't work, she began to feel awkward and searched for some way to leave.

"Well Captain, I'm afraid I must bid you goodbye. Soon I'll have to lead the group back and take watch over Captain Ukitake. I know you'll make a quick recovery. Soul Society definitely needs you out there. Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>HITSUGAYA P.O.V<strong>

Rukia then gave off a small smile that broke Hitsugaya out of his trance. His breath hitched, confusing him even more. Rangiku noticed this, shocked at his reaction. She then looked at Rukia, figuring out the reason.

'Oh, what is this? My little captain has a crush?! I figured he would be asexual for the rest of his life! Oh they would be sooooo cute together! I never even considered them! I must tell Momo!'

Rukia said goodbye to Rangiku, promising to come back as soon as possible. As she left the room and closed the door, Rangiku turned to her captain with an evil smirk on her face, recognizing the faraway look in his eyes.

'Oh no. What's with that look?' thought Hitsugaya.

Rangiku put her hands on her hips and leaned in towards Hitsugaya. "Well Captain. I never thought I'd see the day when you have a crush on someone. I always thought IF the day came, it'd be on Momo. Then again, love is always unexpected. I never figured you'd fall for the Kuchki princess."

Hitsugaya turned red. "What are you blabbing about? I SUPPOSEDLY like WHO?"

Rangiku then clasped her hands and exclaimed, "Oh its so romantic! Who would've guessed?! The ice dragon falling for the snow princess! It's so adorable! You're both short ice-wielders, brought together by a cruel twist of fate and must fight to be together!"

If Hitsugaya was red before, now he could put tomatoes to shame. "OUT! I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense!"

Rangiku took off cackling, no doubt scheming on how to get the two together.

'Ridiculous. Me, like Kuchki? I don't even know her!' thought Hitsugaya.

_'The question is not if you know her. The real question is, do you want to?' _

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and looked away in embarrassment at Hyorinmaru's words.

But as he thought about it, Hitsugaya realized that maybe, once this war was over and Soul Society was at peace again, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

After all, he forgot to thank her AGAIN for healing him! Then…maybe he could learn about when she became so powerful…and where she got those remarkable violet eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Wow, once again, I had no idea it would turn out like this. But I like it. The real question is, do you?<strong>

**Let me know by writing a review. I do pay attention to them! **

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


End file.
